The Goddes of the Wild and Music
by MelissaHoney
Summary: Hera and Zeus' newborn daughter ,Margarita, is taken away . What happens when she is found. Well, all I can say is this is going to be a immortal story with a lot of margarita/hermes .
1. Chapter 1

-Margarita, i need you to come with me in the House.- Chiron said. It had been only a few days since Margarita first came to camp Half-Blood and everybody liked her even Mr.D. It was normal for Margarita to be called to the House since nobody knew who her real parents, godly or mortal,were. Adele, her legal guardian, had been a great mother to her, but still she felt that she was away from the real Margarita, or as most people call her, Rita. In Camp Half-Blood she felt like she was so close to her parents but sill, so far. She loved it there.

As she was entering the House, she felt like the whole world fell off her shoulders. She felt like that when she stayed away from the wild. She heard people whispering and she heard her name. Chiron opened the door fo the room where important meetings where held and he walked in. Rita followed. She felt the air get havier as she walked in. There were all the Olympians in their human form sitting on a round saw Poseidon get angry. He started to yell at Zeus about braking their oath three times. Zeus told Poseidon to be quiet and turned to Hera. -How could you do this! You are the goddes of marriege. you are forbiten to have children with mortals.- Rita couldn't understand what he was talking about, neither did quietly said:

I don't know what you are talking about. The whole time i have been with you and you have seen me cry about Margarita.

-Why would you cry about me?- Rita said. She was really confused now. What were they talking about?

-You? Chiron what is she talking about?

- I have no idea. Rita, what are you talking about? I thoght your name is Rita.

- No! My name is Margarita! Rita is for short! And seriosly, why am i here?

-We thought if you could recognize a famialiar face from here, we could find your parents.

-I recognize all of them. That is Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Mr.D, Hermes, Aphrodite,Demeter,Apollo, Artemis,Hephaestus. Now that i am thinking about it, i think i don't care who my real parents are. So, i am going as the daughter of a demigod, Adele.

-So i am your grandpa!- Apollo said.

- I take back everything i said. I don't want ot be stuck with a freak god as my grandpa!


	2. The unexpected

After half hour, Rita walked out of the House. Her arm hurt because Chiron had used magic to take samples of her blood. Lots and lots of them. He said just in case he loses on of them, or a hundred. She'd hate him her whole life for that.

As she was walking to sword practice, Chiron said:

-Why didn't you tell me that your name is Margarita?

- I thought you knew. I mean, mom should have told you.- Rita was getting confused.- Is it really important what my name is?

- Yes , it changes everything.

-Why?- as Rita said that, Annabeth called her for a sword fight.

-I'll tell you later. Go now.- Chiron said. Rita was getting angry. Why wasn't he telling her what was going on?

-Chiron ,tell me!- She yelled at him. He just walked away. Rita was so upset, she went to the woods instead of having a sword fight with Annabeth. Annabeth, who saw all of this, went to Chiron and asked him what happened. He told her everything that happened in the House. He told her that Rita might be a goddess, not just a minor one, but the lost daughter of Hera and Zeus, witch would get her in real trouble because she would have to marry Hermes when she turned 100 yrs old.

**So, this is it. Please R and R. I also need a few ideas about what happens next. do you want her to find pout the truth right now, in the next chapter, or later, after a few chapters?**


	3. Falling in love

The next day, Margarita woke up very relaxed and very late for breakfast. She didn't care. She couldn't remember what she did after she came back from the woods. She was trying to remember, and when she saw Chiron's face again, she understood. Chiron had put a spell on her so she could sleep and he could... that was the part she needed to find out. That would be easy, she could ask the nature spirits. They always did her favors and didn't accept the fact that she wanted to help them. They always say 'Not, yet. When the time coms, then you'll know that we're not doing you favors.' Rita was very curious. When would the time come. She was tired of people keeping secrets from her. As she got closer she saw that he was talking to the gods. They were right in front of him. She ran to Chiron, in max speed. She was angry at him for putting spells on her, for keeping secrets from her. She was crying. She knew he was keeping secrets about her parents from her. When Chiron saw her he started to say good morning to her but he didn't finish because she started hitting him and yelling at him.

-You liar! How dare put spells on me! I am tired of having to play your game! Tired of having to act like I don't know what happens when I black out in a moment and wake up from a long sleep! What happens when I feel like someone has taken a part of my memory and put it back! I wish I had never came here! I wish I had just stayed in London, with Adele, and never had to see you! I don't need you to teach me how to fight! Adele and the nature spirits were able to do that! In fact, I always knew how to fight! I just lied to you because I didn't want to be in the center of the attention! I should have never come here!

Rita felt so tired and fell to her knees, this time she knew it wasn't Chiron putting a spell on her. She was crying so hard she was trembling. She saw Zeus signal Hermes to take her. He took her in his arms and for the first time, she felt protected. She buried her head in his shirt and started crying. She didn't realize that they arrived in the cabin. He gently put her down and said:

- Rita, you need to understand that you are a goddess.

-What?

-Zeus and Hera are your parents.- Rita couldn't believe her ears.

-I have to put you to sleep. I want your permition to put a sleeping spell on you.

-Ok.- After a few minutes, she was sleeping. Just seeing her so peaceful, Hermes was being turned on. He wanted to wake her up and make love to her in the moment. "Stop that" he thought. He had never had any thoughts like those before for anyone. He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to rape her. It wouldn't be called that anyways. He had a feeling that she wouldn't fight back. No, he knew. But no now. Not today. He needed to meet her. To fall in love with her if it was possible. He could see her rubbing his pennis, looking up at him, putting him in her mouth, swallowing him, and doing the same thing again and again. he could hear her moaning and screaming his name from the pleasure. Hera's voice woke him from his fantasies.

-She is beautiful, isn't she?

-Hm?

-Rita, your stepsister. She reminds me of Geia when she was nice and more beautiful than ever. But instead of green eyes, Rita has aqua eyes. That's why I named her Margarita, you know.

-Oh.

**Well that's it. Beware, next chapter might have a lot of sex.**


	4. Becoming real

It had been about 50 after Rita learned that she was a goddess. She loved it. She was the goddess of the wild and music. So, she had to do Pan's work. She had just woken up from the most amazing dream she ever had. She and Hermes, in the same bed kissing, him inside of her, and it stopped right there. Athena had interrupted her dream by waking her up. Athena was saying to her that there was a party and all the gods had to go.

- Wake up sleepy, head, before Hera kills you and me.

-Hmmm...

-Come on, wake up.

- Ok i'm up.- Rita stood up, stretched and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned. When she was back, Athena was getting a really sexy dress out of the closet. It was dark blue, with a neck so open you could see the bra. It was long and Rita loved it. She even had the perfect bra for it. It was black with blue traces. But she chose to put on a undershirt. When she was ready, Athena got her hair so curly that it looked like she had a second head behind her hair. She was ready.

-Now get it off.

-What?

-Now we now how you have to look tomorrow.- At that moment, Rita realized it was still night. She took of her dress and undershirt and put on a night shirt. Athena went to her room. After a minute Hermes came in. He woke Rita up and asked her if he could sleep with her that night. Rita without thing said yes and Hermes climbed into her bed. She put her head on his shoulder and he got so turned on he couldn't keep his hands from touching her thigh. She moaned. It was better than in his dreams. He kissed her neck and worked his way up her lips and gave her a hot passionate kiss. She kissed back. She took off his shirt and pants white he took of her night shirt and bra. He kissed her perfect C breasts. He pulled down her panties, and entered her. She moaned his name. He lost control and threw in harder and faster. Then he pulled Rita on top of him. She went down and started to massage his pennis and balls. Then looking up at him she took him in her mouth. When he came she happily swallowed his seed. He couldn't stand it. All he remembered was hearing he rmoan before he blacked out. He was sure he could do it again and again until he died witch would never happen.

**Well that's it. The story is finished. Hope u liked it.**


End file.
